stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Exeter (NCC-1672)
| type = Heavy cruiser | class = Constitution | status = Active }} The USS Exeter (NCC-1672) was a heavy cruiser on active duty in Starfleet from the mid- to at least the late 23rd century. History Exeter and helped establish the Federation colony on Gamma Hydra IV in 2254. (Orion Press: The Mindsweeper) Ronald Tracey (2267)]] John Garrovick (2268)]] Captain Ronald Tracey commanded the Exeter in the 2260s until 2267, when an infection form the planet Omega IV killed the entire crew, apart from Tracey, who survived on the planet until arrested by James Kirk six months later for violation of the Prime Directive. ( ) A mission was later put together by Starfleet Command to recover the vessel led by Commander John Quincy Garrovick. The vessel was successfully retrieved, decontaminated and returned to service under Garrovick's command. (Starship Exeter: "The Savage Empire") Ben al-Faisal was in command of Exeter beginning in 2282. (Orion Press: "Captain's Bars") As part of Task Force Four in 2285, Exeter survived the onslaught of Kelvan invasion forces and joined up with Task Force Six. (Orion Press: In Harm's Way) :In ''Orion Press continuity, the first Constitution-class Exeter, NCC-1672, was destroyed in orbit of Omega IV to prevent the spread of the plague onboard. A second Exeter, NCC-1706, was commissioned in 2272 and had linear warp drive, then recently introduced.'' ("Captain's Bars") The Exeter was decommissioned in 2297. ( ) Assignment patch Like other ships in the 23rd century, the Exeter had a distinctive assignment patch, worn on the left breast of the crew uniform. :The badges used in were made from a cut-up hand bag. The ''Starship Exeter costumes used gold fabric embroidered with black.'' Command crew (Starship Exeter) *Commanding officer: John Quincy Garrovick *Chief Science Officer: Jo Harris *Security Chief/Tactical Officer: Paul Cutty *Communications Officer: B'fuselek Alternate continuities In the continuity of a Starfleet International, the USS Exeter (NX-1706), an ''Enterprise'' subclass was one of the many heavy cruiser testbeds for transwarp drive ca. 2285. ( ) The Exeter was destroyed in 2270 when she went up in agents a captured Kongo by a group with ESP (Star Trek Continues) Background information Different chapters in Starfleet International used the fictional metaphor of the USS Exeter in the early years of the parent organization. The was a popular one, so there was more than one chapter named Exeter, Intrepid II, Lexington, Saratoga, etc. Registry No official registry was established for the Exeter during the initial run of the Star Trek television series. In , the vessel was seen in from a distance which established her as a starship, a term that was used throughout the entire series to described the and other vessels of a similar configuration, which we would later come to know as the . Several publications (most notably Stephen E. Whitfield's and Franz Joseph's ) list Exeter with the registry NCC-1706. This is the registry shown in Starship Exeter and Star Trek: The Animated Series Comics. More recently, official sources, including [http://startrek.com/ the official Star Trek web site] and Michael Okuda’s and , list the ship's registry as NCC-1672. This registry was assigned by Greg Jein, a model maker who worked with Okuda on TNG and the later incarnations of the Star Trek franchise. The number was derived from a chart in the office of Commodore Stone at Starbase 11 in . “ ” consistently uses the Jein registries, and in the remastered version of the Exeter's registry is clearly visible as NCC-1672. Appearances *Star Trek: The Original Series ** *Star Trek fan films: **''Starship Exeter'' ***"The Savage Empire" ***"The Tressaurian Intersection" *''Star Trek: The Animated Series Comics: **Issue #6 "Home is not a Place" **Special #1 "For Death or Glory" *Orion Press **''The Mindsweeper **''In Harm's Way'' *[http://starshipexeter.com/ Starship Exeter official website] Exeter 001706 Exeter 1706 Category:Starships named after UK Royal Navy ships Category:Starfleet International Fan Association